


Girls Girls Girls

by Sunshine_Wishes



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, the persona 5 girls are gay and i love them, theres a lotta gay in these, updates every thursday!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Wishes/pseuds/Sunshine_Wishes
Summary: A collection of short one-shots centering around the lovely ladies of Persona 5, each based around a single word.Today: Shiho/Futaba- Dawn





	1. Shiho/Ann- Real

**Author's Note:**

> I love the girls in this game so much, they all deserve so much love  
> Hopefully I'll be updating daily!! If not daily, then every other day.
> 
> Also: Shiho deserves so much love and support I love her

As Shiho scans the crowd at the train station, desperately trying to spot Ann, the nervousness in her stomach rises, and she clutches the strap ofher bag tightly. She hasn’t seen Ann in so long… Will their relationship still be the same? Will they still be able to-

Then she spots a pair of blonde pigtails and her heart stops. Ann is standing by a set of stairs, talking animatedly with Makoto, and _oh gosh_ _she’s beautiful_ and everything fades away and her only thought is to get over to her and all of a sudden Shiho finds herself pushing desperately through the densely packed crowd, her eyes never leaving Ann’s form. Then she bursts into the little clearing, and Ann turns to see her and screams her name and all of a sudden they’re holding each other tightly in the middle of the train station and _she’s real_ and Shiho realizes she’s shaking. But they both are.

And Ann’s crying and she can feel her tears wetting her shirt but it doesn’t _matter_ because her girlfriend is here, in her arms and she’s _real._

Real, and never going away.


	2. Futaba/Haru: Observing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I AM HORRIBLE what happened to daily updates? It's the SECOND INSTALLMENT GET IT TOGETHER ME  
> But in all seriousness, hopefully I'll be a bit more consistent with updates from here on out. No promises, but I'm going to try, at least.  
> This one wasn't written specifically for this collection, but I really liked it so that's why the word assigned to this chapter doesn't fit super well,,,

Sojiro wouldn’t exactly consider himself a master at understanding Futaba’s nature and mannerisms, but he did try. She was an odd girl, which drove many people away from her, so he was overjoyed that she had found friends within the Phantom Thieves, and she was finally starting to come out of her shell. Slowly but surely, she was progressing. Futaba was trying new things, going out more, and really giving an attempt to overcome her fears.

Then the Phantom Thieves had gained a new member. She was one of the oldest of the group, and Sojiro had met her a few times when Akira had brought her over to LeBlanc. She was very sweet and rather soft spoken, and seemed to already be close with many of her fellow Thieves.

All of a sudden, Futaba changed slightly. She was happier. She smiled a lot. She was spending more time outside than she ever had before. On multiple occasions she had come home with her face bright red, grinning ear to ear. Sojiro had watched her fondly as she scampered to her room, giggling giddily. He couldn’t help but notice how Futaba perked up every time the fluffy-haired girl was mentioned, and how all of a sudden, they were always sitting together at the meetings at LeBlanc.

So, when Futaba came up to him, hand in hand with Haru, blushing and nervous, he could only smile. He already knew.


	3. Shiho/Ann: Honest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least I'm not a week late this time?

“Be honest! Does it look bad?”

“Ann, darling…” Shiho tries to hold back a laugh. Her girlfriend is talented in many, many ways, but art _definitely_ is not one of them. “I love you so much, but this is _horrible_.”

“Hey!” Ann pouts, crossing her arms. “I think it looks pretty good!” Shiho shakes her head.

“I really don’t think Yusuke will appreciate a drawing where he actually looks like a _toad_. Especially if it's going to be on the wall for everyone to see.”

“Yeah!” Futaba pipes up from across the room. “Even if he normally is that ugly.”

“Futaba…” Makoto scolds halfheartedly. She and Haru are putting decorations together, and they both look over at Ann’s art. Makoto grimaces.

“Ann…” She starts, but trails off reluctantly. “You might want... to leave the art to someone else…” Haru nods slightly, looking regretful. Ann sighs dramatically.

“When I asked you to be honest, I didn’t mean _that_ honest!”


	4. Makoto/Shiho/Ann: Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I really love Shiho yet

Ann was the sun. Bright, and just  _ so _ beautiful. She drew people to her, and Makoto was no exception. She did everything with such an enthusiasm that watching her could make anyone smile.

She was kind, and generous, and seemed to have a constant supply of love and energy. 

She was there every time Makoto even so much as uttered a self-deprecating comment, with enough sweets to last a lifetime, and that  _ radiant _ smile.

Shiho was much Ann’s opposite. She was quieter, had much less energy to spare, and yet had the unique ability to always keep up with Ann, no matter the situation. 

Makoto loved her just as much. She was sweet, but with a mysterious smile. 

She was similar to Akira, in a way. She seemed unassuming, but  _ every so often _ , she would smile in a much different way. It was mischievous, and usually accompanied by a certain glint in her eye. Makoto loved watching her when she was in that sort of mood. She had a confidence, a beauty, that normal Shiho just didn’t have. Them that glint would leave, and she'd smile sweetly, as if nothing had ever happened.

If Ann was the sun, then Shiho was the moon.


	5. Ann/Makoto/Haru: Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so uh, hi! It's been a while. So much for daily updates. I'm planning to revive this, as kind of a side project since I'm working on some super big projects rn!! Maybe weekly updates?
> 
> Also side note: Ann is incredibly gay and I love her

Harboring crushes on two of your best friends is hard. Hard enough as a concept, but even harder when the friends in question also have amazing voices. Ann knew this struggle intimately. It absolutely didn’t help, that she was- to put it bluntly- _incredibly_ gay.

“Makoto? Ann called as she rounded the corner leading into the Student Council room, a pile of papers clutched in her hands. “Kawakami-sensei asked me to bring these to… you…” Ann stopped in the doorway, trailing off into a stunned silence as Makoto came into view. The Student Council president was just organizing papers, singing a song softly to herself, but Ann was entranced. She had never heard her friend sing before. Makoto’s voice was deep and velvety smooth, and Ann just _lost_ herself in her voice, slightly rough, but powerful and deep and-

“A-Ann? What are you doing there?” _shit._ Makoto was staring at her, her eyes wide and a cute blush adorning her cheeks. Ann stumbled back a few paces.

“N-Nothing!” She stuttered, her face burning. She covered her face with her free hand. “Justhavesomepapersforyouthat’sitnothingelseisgoingon!” Ann threw the stack of papers in Makoto’s direction, turning on her heel. She stumbled for half a second, before she found her footing and bolted, ignoring Makoto’s indignant cry of her name. Ann didn’t stop running until she had reached a place she knew no one would bother her- the roof. She slammed the door behind her, sliding down it to sit on the floor. She buried her face in her knees. Makoto’s voice was just so _hot_ , and she had a nice body, and she was smart and-

Ann’s thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of someone coming up the stairs, and she frantically looked for a place to hide. As the doors opened, Ann dashed behind the piles of desks, her heart pounding.

As she watched, Haru walked onto the rooftop, humming cheerfully. Ann watched her quietly as she watered each of her plants, her humming evolving into a song. Once again, Ann found herself lost in the sound. Haru’s voice was the opposite of Makoto’s- hers was high but very melodic, with a beautiful tone. Ann’s face grew warm again. Haru was just _so pretty_ and she was so nice and her hair was so cute and she-

“Ann?” **_shit._ ** Ann looked up slowly. Haru was standing over her, watering can in hand. She didn’t look angry, just confused. Her head was tilted to one side, her eyes big and questioning. Ann’s face grew even warmer.

“Who gave you permission to look that adorable…?” Ann muttered. Haru’s cheeks grew pink and she shuffled her feet shyly.

“W-what?” ‘ **_shit I said that out loud’_ **

“It’s nothing, just a slip of the tongue!” Ann shouted, leaping to her feet. She darted around Haru and took off, bursting through the doors and scrambling down the stairs. She ran through the halls, pushing past students in her way and ignoring their confused protests. Ann didn’t slow down until she was safely past the school gates. She began to make her way back home, but all she could think about was the two third years and their gorgeous voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was something I wrote a while ago, but when I was brainstorming words for the collection I thought of this one and since I really liked it, I decided to re purpose it for this collection!!  
> Fun fact: this was actually originally part of an idol au of all things-


	6. Shiho/Ann/Makoto/Futaba/Haru- Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think weekly updates will work well. I'm gonna update this every Thursday!!  
> Also I've had to write the title of this chapter multiple times and every single time, without fail I have forgotten to write the word and just leave it at the ship...

Shiho was probably the quietest member of their large relationship. This meant that she spent a lot of time just _watching_ as her girlfriends yelled and bounced around. She knew so much about each one just by observing, but her favorite part about them, among other things, was probably their smiles.

Ann’s smile could rival the sun. Not her fake, perfectly poised and practiced smile that she used for modeling gigs, her real smile. It was bright, wide and toothy, and just as beautiful as her.

Makoto had a gentle smile. It was small, but usually accompanied by a gentle look in her eyes, so full of affection and adoration. Literally anyone could see the sheer love she held for her girlfriends just by looking at her.

Futaba’s was impish, and full of mischief. Every time she smiled, the overwhelming feeling that she had done _something,_ wasn’t lost on Shiho. It was endearing, even if it did make her look like a little gremlin sometimes.

Last but not least: Haru. Haru’s smile was interesting. When she smiled, it was small, and soft. It made her look beautiful, but Shiho could never shake the feeling that there was something else there. Something… sad, and lonely. But when she laughed, all that went away. When she laughed, her eyes sparkled and she looked so genuinely _happy._ Like everything was okay.

And for Shiho, seeing her girlfriends laughing and happy, everything was.


	7. Ann/Makoto/Futaba/Haru: Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa sorry for the late chapter!! Life got really busy all of a sudden. I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is a bit short.

They’re lying in the grass, the four of them. The grass tickles the back of her neck, and the sun is going down, but Ann doesn’t care. She snuggles closer to Haru next to her, and the older girl pulls her closer in response. Ann tucks her head into Haru’s shoulder and turns her eyes up to the darkening sky. Makoto’s hand finds hers, and she can feel Futaba using her legs as a pillow. They should be leaving; Sojiro will have their heads if Futaba isn’t home at a decent hour, but Ann can feel the tiredness weighing her down, and her eyes getting heavy.

“We should leave…” Makoto calls out half-heartedly. She sounds about as tired as Ann feels. 

“Let’s just stay… A little longer...” She whispers. The others don’t respond, but she knows that the feeling’s mutual. She’s sore, and she knows that people are staring, but all Ann feels is a quiet happiness. They still have the threat of Shido over their heads, and support for the Thieves is at an all time low, but she’s happy. 

Slowly, her eyes close, and she drifts off into a peaceful slumber.


	8. Futaba/Shiho- Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...i don't have an excuse. This one was fun to write though!

“Makotoooo…” Futaba groaned as she climbed clumsily over a rock. “Are we there yet?” 

“Don’t worry Futaba-chan!” Shiho chriped brightly. She and Makoto seem to be the only ones really awake. The two of them had pulled Futaba out of her warm, comfy bed at  _ 2 am  _ to climb a mountain, of all things _.  _ They wouldn’t even tell her _why_. “We’re almost there!” Next to Futaba, Ann groaned dramatically.

“Why did we have to get up so earlyyyy?” Makoto shook her head. 

“It’ll be worth it, promise.” Ann gave an overdramatic wail in response, and Haru patted her shoulder in a comforting manner.

~~~

Around an hour later, they reached their destination. The moment Futaba stumbled over the last rock and onto the flat ground of the summit, her legs gave out and she fell, breathing heavily, onto the hard rocks below her. The cold rocks felt amazing against her flushed skin, and Futaba seriously considered going back to sleep right there, lying on the hard ground. 

“C’mon, ‘Taba!” There was hand on her shoulder, and Futaba opened her eyes to see Shiho crouched next to her, an amused smile on her face. “We found a nice place to sit. You can lie down there until it’s time, promise.” Futaba groaned, pushing herself up into a sitting position. Shiho laughed, already on her feet, and offered her a hand. Futaba took it, allowing the black haired girl to pull her up. As she stumbled to her feet, Shiho started walking, pulling Futaba by the hand behind her. As they started walking, neither of them spoke.

“You still haven’t told me why we’re here…” Futaba broke the silence after a moment. Shiho smiled mysteriously, although she looked excited. 

“You’ll see. It’ll be worth it, I promise.” At the same time, Futaba caught sight of the rest of their little group. They were sitting on a flat rock a couple of feet away from the cliff edge. As they approached, Makoto looked up from her phone and waved, smiling gently. Next to her, Ann and Haru were curled up together, asleep. The moment that they reached the other girls, Futaba slipped her backpack off and laid down next to Ann, using it as a pillow. The moment her eyes closed, she was asleep.

~~~

“Wake up! Wake up!” Futaba was once again awoken by hands on her arm, shaking her awake. She groaned, groggily sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Shiho grabbed her shoulder, and Futaba turned towards her, confused. Her eyes were shining, and she pointed out towards the empty air in front of them. Futaba turned, following to where she was pointing, and for a second, she almost forgot how to breathe. As she watched, the sun began to rise, painting the sky with stunning reds and oranges. For a moment, Futaba was stunned, unable to look away. She dragged her eyes away from the sunrise to look at her companions’ faces, and her eyes met Shiho’s. Her skin was glowing in the orange light, and her eyes were shining. She looked _beautiful_.

“Do you see why we took you here?”

“Yeah.” Futaba’s voice came out as barely a whisper. 

“I do.”


End file.
